roseriafandomcom-20200214-history
The Tale of Creation
In the time before time, there existed three beings of awesome power: Ve'lik the Warrior, Narava the Passionate, and Sestra the Cunning. It is unknown of where they came from or how they came to be. The three traversed the cosmos, sowing the seeds of innovation, life, and ambition wherever they went. Over time, Narava and Sestra found themselves deadlocked in a heated competition, one that Ve'lik was woefully ignorant to: the battle for his affections, as he was the only male among them. Narava, through her passion and devotion, ultimately triumphed over Sesta, who attempted to manipulate Ve'lik into loving her. To say the very least, Sestra was outraged and flew into a violent fury. She attempted to slay Narava, but Ve'lik intervened and fiercely defended his mate. Together, the lovers utterly decimated Sestra and left her for dead, departing while she drifted alone in the darkness. She was broken, from the inside out, and her sorrow and anger motivated her to survive... Now adrift in bliss, Narava and Ve'lik shared a love hat burned brighter than all the stars in the cosmos. For the first time in their entire lives, they had found true happiness in each others' arms. Yet, in time, Narava wanted more. She desired to create a life with the one she and to start something new. Yet, this couldn't be further from what Ve'lik desired. He was perfectly content with the way things were and stubbornly declined her heartfelt wishes. This led to conflict after conflict, which culminated with Ve'lik's angry departure and the shattering of Narava's heart. She waited, faithfully and patiently, for his return, hoping that he would come back...but he never did. Broken, she departed on her own and filled the void of her heart with the works of her own hands. She created a new world and populated it with life, her children, and made them her reason for being. When Ve'lik finally came to his senses and returned to where he expected Narava to be waiting, he found that she had long since departed. Frantically, he searched the stars for his beloved, but could not find her. Depression gripped him from and Ve'lik lost the will to do anything more than drift about the darkness. He was content to do this forevermore, having lost his will to live...until he heard the cries of a world oppressed. He could not simply ignore the cries and descended upon the world to extend aide to the tormented masses. He built them up and showed them how to create arms that far surpassed those of their adversaries. He was hailed as their King from then on and guided them in the conquest of the world. This was his distraction from the numbness he felt without Narava. He warred, he built, he drank, he bedded women; he created a culture that thrived on war and innovation. Disaster struck in the form of stolen arms by the remnants of the enemy factions. They reversed-engineered the weapons and began to mass produce them. The warriors under Ve'lik were sorely outnumbered and had their only advantage stolen away, seemingly overnight. So, Ve'lik made a hard decision. There was not time to devise a new round of weapons and even the God-King himself could not save all of his followers from destruction. So, he sacrificed his physical form and shared his strength with his people. They became elevated far above their enemies and dominated their adversaries with their newfound power. They crushed all opposition and conquered the world, finally attaining freedom. Yet, their God-King was gone and all that was left...was a son: an illegitimate child born of a drunken romp. In honor of the one who had given them everything, they named their world Ve'lika and took his name as the name of their people, henceforth becoming known as The Ve'lik. They also hailed Ve'lik's son as royalty and elevated him to ruler over their midst when he came of age. Ve'lik's presence never left his people and he silently influenced them as best he could. Under the rule of his direct lineage, the Ve'lik flourished. However, a single, weak ruler plunger the world into chaos and a civil war consumed them all. The war was devastating and was poised to eradicate everything living thing caught within it. Ve'lik knew that he could not allow this to be the end and influenced the few people still loyal to his lineage. They launched an operation to take the infant heir off the warring world, attempting a daring escape with numerous ships. Only one managed to evade destruction: the vessel carrying Ve'lik's descendant. They vessel was damaged and floated adrift with no destination in sight. Ve'lik took it upon himself to seek out a world to guide them to and found, at long last, both a place for his people and his long lost love. He knew that Narav would recognize his presence...he knew they would be safe. From then on, Ve'lik stepped back from his people, for he could not bear to be in the presence of his beloved...not after what he had put he put her through.